Las Fantasías de Jaken
by VanneeAndrea
Summary: ¿Que? ¿el amo Sesshomaru desnudo? Esto solo puede ser obra de LAS FANTASÍAS DE JAKEN Espero que lo lean y que opinen sobre mi nueva historia :D ¡Soy nueva! una pequeña historia que invente en un momento de aburricion total xD


Disclaimer:InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

Las Fantasias de Jaken

por: VanneeAndre

Caminaba por el denso bosque, en verdad no sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que tenia era la conciencia de buscar a alguien "de seguro que estoy buscando al amo bonito", siguió su andar algo mas rápido y desesperado al no encontrar rastro alguno del demonio "¿Dónde estará, mi lord?, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? ¿Dónde estaba la chiquilla? Y finalmente ¿dónde estaba el?, ni idea se dijo. "¡Amo bonito!" grito en un intento, tenía las esperanzas de que alguien le respondiera, aunque sea Ah-Un, pero se llevo una sorpresa al oír la voz del Daiyoukai "a..mo bonito?"Pregunto atónito al escuchar responder a su amo,- "Aquí estoy jaken"- se escucho por parte del mononoke -"¡Ah Amo Boniitooo!,-chillo de emoción al saber que no estaba ilusionando, esta vez decidió por correr hasta el encuentro del Lord, llevándose una sorpresota; El Inuyoukai se encontraba totalmente desnudo, con una posee sumamente sexy por todos los ángulos que se viera, al ver esta imagen tan hipnotizarte provoco que su pico chocara con la tierra "Amito?, que le sucedió" el demonio de ojos dorados lo miro y le respondió con un tono suave "esto era lo que querías jaken ,¿no es Así?" Esto si que no se lo pudo creer, nunca en su triste y fea vida tuvo a primera fila para ver el varonil cuerpo de su amo" en un momento dudo todo eso,Esto debe ser una ilusión "puedes hacerme lo que tu quieras,jaken" -prosiguió el demonio sin quitarle la vista, "yo etto,"pero porque carajo dudaba, se dijo, el mismo demonio le estaba dando la posibilidad de hacer lo que el quería, pero ahora ni puta idea de que podría hacer ¡Ah! Iba tocar sus cachondos Abdominales, de seguro que se sentía bien tocarlo; se acercó temeroso que todo fuese una broma, porque juraba que lloraría si lo fuese. Toco sus músculos sin dejar de mirar al Inuyoukai "¿seguro... que puedo tocar s ss sus musculitos amo bonito?"-pregunto inseguro -"Si jaken,te dejare hacerme lo que quieras, porque eres mi sirviente favorito" -Los ojos le brillaron a más no poder, esto si que debe ser real, después de todo el estaba a su servicio durante décadas "más que la mocosa de Rin" pregunto ilusionado "A esa humana la mate" ya ahora le dio miedo, quizás era molesta y todo, hasta el mismo a veces quería matarla, aunque esa era una de sus fantasías pero, no era para tanto- "ma ma ma mato a la chiquilla"- tartamudeo sin creérselo- "porque te sorprendes jaken,despues de todo ese era uno de tus deseos" -deseos, si, pero tampoco lo iba hacer, porque después de todo no era una chiquilla mala ni nada eso-"pero yo n"- fue callado por un fuerte temblor que hizo erguirse denuevo para ver lo que sucedia,pero no veía ni mierda que provocaba todo ese temblor-

afuera del sueño:

-Señor Jaken despierte-Sacudia la joven al renacuajo que se encontraba tirado bajo un arbol-vaya que se golpeo fuerte la cabeza-comento preocupada la pelinegra-hasta delira con ud Señor Sesshomaru- Miro con gracia al Demonio blanca  
-Sandeces-comento con su frio tono  
-Amiiiitoo¡ ah no-chillaba exasperado-sus sus sus abdominales, ¡no! ,no me alejen sus abdominales-se retorcía exageradamente en el suelo-No dejare que tonques sus abdominales ¡Maldita mocosa del demonio!-Gruño salpicando Trazos de saliva  
-Sesshomaru miro con asco y desprecio a su lacayo-Jaken,no estoy para bromas-gruño con furia al ver el show de la rana-a si que más te vale que despiertes-

En el sueño:

La Tierra aun se movia,pero esta vez nubes negras ocultaba el iluminado paisajes-Pero Que demonios pasa- grito fuerte, muy típico de el  
De repente diviso A Ah –Un- ¿Ah –Un?- pregunto mirando al dragón que se dirigía directo hacia ellos, también dándose cuenta que encima de este llevaba a Rin en su lomo Pero porque la chiquilla, ¿no era que el Sesshomaru-Sama la había matado?pensó sin dar crédito a lo visto, ahora si que no sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, ¡Es que esto no tenia lógica o que¡ primero su amo desnudo a mitad del bosque, después su amo le ofrece su cuerpo Sexy y finalmente llega la mocosa "que según su amo la había matado" eso solo significaba una cosa "Sus Fantasías Mensuales" agito su cabeza para tratar de despertar de todo aquello tan loco que está viviendo en ese momento, "esta es la fantasía mas loca que eh tenido" pensaba mientras trataba de despertarse de su pesado sueño hasta que después de un rato pudo despertarse:

-¡Señor Jaken-Grito aliviada la joven al ver a su amigo semiconsciente – por fin a despertado-murmuro con felicidad  
-¿no es un sueño verdad?-pregunto luego de un momento- Responde chiquilla molesta¡!  
-Jaken-llamo su amo mientras se acercaba a su lacayo-quieres saber si todavía sueñas-pregunto maliciosamente  
-s..si sii por favor-  
-con una diminuta sonrisa, ya había contestado a su pregunta, pero eso no acabo allí, ya que recibió una patada en toda la cabeza por andar soñando obscenidades sobre el ¿Quién se creía el sapo en estar soñando que lo tocaba? Con solo imaginar al sapo tocando su cuerpo, aunque fuera un sueño le daba repulsión, ahora si que tenia tener cuidado con su lacayo

Mensaje:Como soy nueva xD estoy probando Si en hacer historias o Oneshot, por favor aconséjenme…En fin esta historia se me ocurrió recién hoy xD :3…Es fome,lose pero estoy probando xD :c

Se despide VanneeAndrea

Bye


End file.
